Four Letter Words
by BlackAmoria
Summary: People tell you that you have to make your own decisions about love but what's ironic is that, sometimes, love is just an arranged marriage away.
1. Default Chapter

****

Four Letter Words

By: BlackAmoria

I know. I have another story but I can't help it. This came to me in English class when I was doodling on my notebook. I hope you guys like it. It will be different from the story I usually write. Its happy! How refreshing.

Disclaimer: Are there really people who go around and look for fics without disclaimers? If there is then that's just really…creepy. 0o.

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Excuse me?" She said, almost choking on the piece of chicken in her mouth. "You have got to be kidding me."

She couldn't believe it, how dare they? What makes them think they have the right to tell her how to live her life. It was sickening. It was the twenty first century and they still think that way….

"Young lady, this is not a joke. Don't you think it's about time for you to…" Her father began but never got to finish because Tsukushi was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"No! No! No! And for the last time, no! I can't believe you even brought it up." She yelled standing up from her position.

"Tsukushi Makino! Sit down, now!" Her father stood up. The house was booming with shouts and yells….and screams coming from both sides. Well, the screams were just from Tsukushi.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! No! No! No!" She screamed, covering her ears so she couldn't hear anymore of her father's speech about coming of age…and all the bogus that follows it. "Mom! Do you hear this?"

Her mother only sweat dropped and stood up from her position at the dinner table. She cleared her throat and walked away towards the living room.

"Mom!" Tsukushi screamed, running after her mom. Leaving her dad in the room by himself.

Takashi Makino let out a groan and followed his wife and daughter into the living room, shaking his head as he loosened his tie.

The duo found Chieko Makino in the living room, quietly sipping a cup of tea while sitting elegantly on the couch. She let out a small sigh when she saw the duo walk into the room, Tsukushi was rolling her eyes at her father while he shot her a glare.

"Mom, can you believe dad?" Tsukushi asked her mother directly, acting like her dad wasn't in the room.

"Chieko, don't you dare take her side. You're only spoiling her more." He said, sitting down opposite of his wife on the couch.

Tsukushi raised an eyebrow and turned to her dad, "I am so not spoiled."

"Oh really? Then why don't you talk to me directly and not cling on the your mother all the time." The older man questioned his stubborn daughter, slightly raising his voice.

"Ok, I'll talk to you but it would get us nowhere. You would yell and I would yell and then mom would walk out on us again. So I would rather have mom solve the problem." She said before turning back to her mom. "Mom, what do you think?"

This time, Chieko opened her mouth but then closed it again, instead, she sipped the remaining of her tea. Then, she silently placed it on the table as the father and daughter just stare at her patiently, waiting for her to say something.

"Dear, you father is right, don't you think you're about that age where you should-"

"No!" Tsukushi said, not letting her mom finish the sentence. "Why are you guys gaining up on me? I already said no. No more talk about this topic."

"Don't raise your voice at your mom." Takashi butted in, a vein popping on his forehead. Then the previous argument began once more.

She couldn't take it anymore, "Just listen to me!" Chieko said, raising her voice a few decibels.

The whole room went quiet. Both father and daughter were wide-eyed, Chieko never raised her voice.

"Good, now sit down both of you and lets talk about this." Chieko said, clasping her hands together and flashing the duo a bright smile.

And from there the conversation began…

If you could call it a conversation. It was more like an argument.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tsukasa said, standing up from his previous position on the couch.

"Don't raise your voice at me, you damn brat." Tsubaki said, pulling on her brother's ears.

"Ow! Sis, let go." The younger boy yelled, in reply to his request, his sister only twisted his ear more until it got redder and redder and… redder.

"Listen to me." She said, pushing him back onto the antique couch, placing one of her feet on his chest. "It wasn't my idea, dad suggested it. Don't ask me, as far as I know, they want you to-"

"No!" Tsukasa stubbornly yelled, gasping as his sister pushed her feet into his chest.

"Shut up you disrespectful jerk! I'm not done." She yelled, hitting him on the head. He let out a few grumble of words as he rubbed his head and gasped for breath.

"You know, you ARE married. Shouldn't you be a little more….nice…and maybe caring?" He said still grubbing his head.

"You know what you little brat, you should be happy you still have a head to rub." That was the reply and then he could only sit there and listen to her rant on and on about….

"Are you listening to me?" She yelled, realizing he was looking at the fireplace.

He was pulled from his thoughts immediately, when he felt pain on his left cheek. Grabbing his now reddened cheek, he nodded. He couldn't believe that he, Tsukasa Doumyouji was afraid of his sister. Even as the years passed by, the fear was still there. Now, more than ever.

"Hey! Tsukasa! Listen up!" His sister said, this time not using violence but sitting down quietly next to him. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

The last sentence was almost a whisper which was hard to believe that it was coming from his sister. He shook his head and got up, "They really are lame. What makes them think they can interfere with my life when they were hardly ever there for me?"

With that he walked away, his car keys in his hand, leaving Tsubaki to watch his retreating back.

What really disgusted him most was that they didn't even bother to tell him themselves but had his sister do it. He let out a sigh and drove away.

He needed a lot of drinking to bring his mood up after that.

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning….

"Can you believe it?" Tsukushi asked her best friend Yuki, as the other girl shook her head and smiled at how childish her friend was.

"It's not funny so stop smiling." Tsukushi screamed, hitting her friend on the head.

"Ow! But it is." Yuki was still laughing.

And just a few tables away from where the two girls sat, a group of boys were laughing heartily at something one of their friends has just said.

"Tsukasa, I can't believe it you're growing up." Another round of laughter as Tsukasa crossed his arms and pouted like a kid.

"Maybe not." Akira said and once again the three boys laughed at the now fuming Tsukasa.

"Trust me, I will never give in." Tsukasa said and threw some bills on the table as the four boys walked out of the posh restaurant.

And just a few tables away…

"Trust me, I will never give in." And with that the two girls too, threw some bills on the table on walked out of the restaurant.

So as the boys turned left, the girls headed towards the right. Neither laying eyes on each other.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What did she say?"

"No."

"Yours?"

"No."

"I think we are going to have to talk to the boy ourselves." The older man said, shaking his head. "Youth nowadays, so stubborn."

"That's absolutely right."

"Takashi?"

"Hmm?" Takashi Makino looked up at his friend.

"We have to get them to agree. Its for their good anyways." With that the two men clink their wine glasses together. "Its time to pull out the big guns."

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So? What do you think? Bad? Good? Horrible? Please review.


	2. In love already

****

Four Letter Words- In love already….

By: BlackAmoria

I can't help but continue this fic, I got some very encouraging reviews…so I figured I should review more of the story to you guys. God I love you guys. Thanks so much for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but I'm crossing my fingers.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

__

Tsukasa Doumyouji, Tsukasa Doumyouji? Who the hell was that? Tsukushi rubbed her head harder and harder as she thought about why the name sounded so familiar.

This isn't good, her parents were already talking about the boy, please, he must be the biggest asshole in the universe. Another spoiled, self-centered, jerk who thought he was better than everyone else.

How obvious, her parents would so match her up with someone of the sort. Seriously does rich guys come in any other category other than **ASS**?

"I can't believe them." Tsukushi said as she grabbed her car keys and walked out of the house.

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

__

Tsukushi Makino? Who in the hell…?

"Tsukasa, dude, get over it. Its probably some rich girl who is dying to get your attention." Akira said, patting his friend on the back.

"No, correction, its probably some self-centered bimbo who is dying to get my money." Tsukasa scowled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The two playboys laughed, "Aww, dude, its not that bad. She's probably some very hot chick." Then the two shit heads smiled.

Tsukasa shook his head and smiled cockily, "Don't flash those smiles at me, I won't go out with you."

"You break my heart, Master Doumyouji." Akira said, acting like he was crying, leaning against Soujirou's shoulder.

"What the hell? Tsukasa, why speak so roughly to a woman?" Soujirou played along, acting like he was comforting Akira. "See? That's how its done. The way you act, you end up marrying a pumpkin."

"No, a pumpkin wouldn't even want him." The room broke out in laughter as Tsukasa simply scowled.

Tsukasa tapped his foot patiently for the laughter to subside and when it did, he sighed and rubbed his head, asking, "Do you know who this girl is?"

"Nope. Apparently, the Makino Corp has two heirs, a girl and a boy but no one has seen or even heard of neither of them." Akira replied.

"Yeah, but I heard from someone that she was a real bombshell." Soujirou added, a smile gracing his face.

"She is." Rui, who just woke up, said.

"Oh my god, dude, have you seen her?" The two playboys were wide-eyed.

"Yeah." Rui shrugged.

"Where? When? What did she look like?"

"At a gala for AIDS in New York, she was there with her friends. It was Shizuka who introduced me to her."

"Wait, where were we?" Soujirou made a motion with his finger, identifying himself, Akira and Tsukasa.

"Here. Tsukasa refused to go to New York and you two were busy with your flavor of the week." Again, Rui shrugged, taking a drink of his soda.

The two playboys looked back and forth at each other and then sighed, "Well, there's always more fishes in the sea."

With that the F4 headed out of Tsukasa's mansion and headed towards downtown Tokyo.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're kidding. It's Tsukasa Doumyouji?" Yuki gasped, she couldn't believe this. "You suck!"

"What?" Tsukushi asked innocently.

"You don't even know who that is?" Yuki sweat dropped, this girl was hopeless. The F4 was the talk to the town and still she didn't have a clue who Tsukasa Doumyouji was.

"What?! It's not like I strive for a rich husband." Tsukushi said when Yuki looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Look, forget it, he's is one of the richest guys in all of Japan, he's drop dead gorgeous and he is the leader of the F4."

"What the hell is the F4?" At the moment she said that, everyone in the classroom turned around and looked at her.

"What?! I already said its not like I strive for a rich husband." She said, raising her voice.

All the other girls just shook their heads and turned back to what they were doing. "Psch. Do you see them, its like all they care about are these F4...peoples, right? Are they people?"

Yuki just sighed, looked like they still have a long way to go.

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So you're saying you told the kids that the other side said yes when the other side really didn't?" The two women were flustered after what the husbands just told them.

"Yeah," the two men replied, beaming like they have just figured out the cure for cancer, "Isn't it brilliant?"

"Takashi, how could you? How is this going to work out?" It was Chieko who spoke up.

"Yeah, Heiji, what are you planning to do after this?" Keade voiced, turning to her husband.

"Look, leave it to us, ok? We'll work it out, They'll be married before they know it." That was all the two women got out of their husband.

Once out of the room, the ladies looked back and forth at each other. "Maybe we should take this into our own hands." Keade said as Chieko nodded, totally agreeing with her.

"Men, they can't do anything right. Its better that we do the matchmaking." With that the two women walked out of the large building, talking animatedly about their 'plans'.

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night when she got home, she found her parents sitting in the living room, patiently waiting for her. Beside them sat two people who she have never seen before, but from the looks of it, they were of the high class society.

On the side of those two people, she saw a very beautiful young woman and a pouting boy. And that was when it hit her, hard, and the only thing that came to Tsukushi's mind was…._Oh shit._

She couldn't believe it. They actually got allies! This was too much. She is going to have to call for some back up…but who?

"Honey, you're home!" Her mother called to her, getting out of her seat the moment she saw Tsukushi walked in.

Pulling her towards the guests, her mother introduced her to the Doumyouji's. Apparently the two family were old friends, so now, she ahs to marry this boy. This was far too much for her to take.

They were actually talking about the wedding arrangements, flowers, dresses, etc. This really was going way too far! But before she could say anything, she saw the boy standing up….

"What the hell? You're expecting me to marry this bimbo?" He yelled, a vein pooping on his forehead.

That was it. She blew up.

"What?!? Me? A bimbo?" She asked, staring at him like he was the most disgusting in the whole universe.

"Oh yay! You got the blue!" He yelled, turning back to her and smiling cockily.

"The…bl…." Then she broke into laughter, "Don't you mean 'clue'? Oh wow, mom, he's an ass and an idiot at the same time. Good choice!" She sarcastically remarked, clapping her hands and giving the fakest smile in the world.

The cocky grin faltered and you could actually see the smoke coming out of his ear. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're just some slut who wants my money!"

"Tsukasa!" It came from the other Doumyoujis.

"Excuse me? I'm a slut? Who do you think you are? Do you even know me? Who are you to say anything about me? We have known each other what? About five minutes?" Tsukushi screamed, standing out of her seat.

"Tsukushi!" Her mother chastised.

"No! Mom, you're done! No more wedding crap! I would rather crawl in a whole and die then marry this…this…octopus head." She yelled, waving her hands in the air trying to prove her point.

"Oh really? If I'm an octopus head then you're a stupid woman." He argued.

"Who's the stupid one?" She replied, hands on her hips, the signature fighting stance.

"You."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

And they were moving closer and closer together until their noses almost touched but both were oblivious to this fact. They were to busy arguing.

Then all of the sudden…Rrreng.Rreng. Everyone got out the phone. But it was Tsukushi's that rung.

"Hello?" She answered, annoyed.

Murmurs of words from the other line and she suddenly beamed "What? You're back? No way! I'll be right there!"

It was the first time in the whole night that Tsukushi actually smiled.

"Dear," it was her mom, "who was that?"

"Back up." That was all she said before she walked out.

But not before kicking Tsukasa in the shin.

The whole room just looked at Tsukushi's retreating back before someone spoke up, it was Tsubaki, "I like her." She said, smiling.

And her parents nodded, agreeing. What about Tsukasa? Well, Tsukasa looked like he could kill.

As he watched her walk away, he yelled, "I'm going to get you back for that!"

And the reply he got was, "Lets see you try, octopus head."

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yo, Tsukasa, what's with the face?" Akira said, carefully eyeing his friend.

"Stay out of my business." That was all he said, but it was no doubt that the leader of the F4 was in a very, very bad mood.

And when it looked like the day couldn't get any brighter for Tsukasa, he found himself staring at a certain young lady who just entered the restaurant.

"Well, well, look what we have here." he raised his eyebrow as the F3 followed his eyes at found themselves staring at a remarkably beautiful young woman.

Tsukushi was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink cardigan, her feet adorned with a pair of Manolo Blahniks heels. Simple, but people couldn't help but stare in admiration at her.

The playboys mouth were wide opened, the only word that came to their mind was….H-O-T!

"Dude, are you passing that up? I'll be glad to take your place any day." Soujirou said, his eyes still trained on Tsukushi.

"Shut up!" Akira and Soujirou shared a look before they mouthed 'O'. It was completely obvious and they only one who didn't realize it was Tsukasa.

"I think I'm going to ask her out." Akira declared.

"No way, I'm going to ask her out. She isn't even your type." Soujirou argued, acting like he was getting up.

But before neither got out of their seat, Tsukasa was already standing next to Tsukushi.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She looked up the moment she felt someone standing next to her. And she couldn't be more surprised…

"What are you doing here?" She said, dislike clearly evident in her voice.

"What? I can't eat here? The last thing I heard from you was that this was the 21st century remember?" Tsukasa said, smiling cockily.

"You know when you smile like that, it makes you look more like an idiot." She couldn't help but laughing. The curly hair, the boyish grin, the ass really looked like an idiot.

He smile wavered for a minute but then, he was grinning wider than ever. And Tsukushi didn't miss it.

He looked around and indeed there was a lot of paparazzi in the near the entrance of the restaurant. Of course, it was one of the best restaurant in Tokyo, filled with the upper class business men, movies stars and supermodels.

This was the perfect place to get all the gossip. And he had a perfect story.

Then in one swift movement, he dumped her water on her and grinned ear to ear saying, "I wonder who looks like the idiot now, Ms. Makino."

Then he left her, standing in the middle of the large crowd. Her face red as she tried to figure out what just happened. Before she knew it, a mob was going at her, taking pictures of her.

And Tsukasa? He was no where to be seen.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heiji opened the morning's newspapers and smiled. Just then….

Rreng. Rrreng. He picked up the phone, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Did you see the newspapers?"

"Yeah. Looks like they are in love already…"

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsukushi stared at the newspapers and scowled. That Fuck! How dare he? She was going to get him back, now the newspapers were all about her! She couldn't be alone for one second…there was always someone following her around, trying to take her pictures.

She wanted to stay in the shadows…but that bastard ruined everything!

So here she was, standing on the large grounds of Eitoku and looking for her target. Its time for revenge!

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review. I promise I'll update faster if you review….more. so won't you help me out?


	3. It's far from over!

****

Four Letter Words- It's far from over!

By: BlackAmoria

Yay! Reviews! How fun! I love them! Thanks bunches! Sorry about the slow update, I'm a freshman so I'm really busy. Not only that, I'm taking all the hard classes. Doesn't life just suck?

Disclaimer: Same as always. Poor little me, owns nothing. But….I could always steal it. You know what? That's a great idea….who's going to help me out? .

Kyo: Ah! Thanks….for reading and reviewing! It really helps!

Wolfchild: You're right, if a guy did that to me I would have kicked him in the gittles too! But its part of my story….and the only reason why Tsukushi didn't do that is because…she and Tsukasa both think that no one could do any damage to them. Like I'm saying two of the most stubborn people you'll ever meet! I really love your reviews! Thanks for the encouragement.

Xib: Thanks so much. You're great! I really love your reviews.

Xyjah: I loved your update on Eyes of the heart! I should have been writing the last of my chapter but I couldn't help but reading yours. Thank you. You make me feel so special!

Tireen: Hey! Thanks for reading my story and Book of stars. I'm sorry if I really do jump from one thing to another….but I really am trying to pull all the characters into the story. And about this one, it makes me all tingly getting your reviews.

I really hope all of you guys are satisfied with this chapter.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So here she was now, she couldn't believe the look on the asshole's face. Oh, today was just way too fun! She felt much better already!

A smiling Tsukushi sighed happily and skipped to her car. Today might just be the best day of her life…

****

Earlier that day…..

The F4 showed up to school in their usual diamond form, all the girls swarming them as the boys watched from afar in admiration.

But they didn't notice a very cute girl standing behind the crowd, a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

She pulled out her phone and dialed something before grinning madly, her eyes still following her target. The phone rang once, then twice before someone picked up and answered it irritably.

"Are you ready?" Tsukushi asked, her grin getting wider and wider by the minute. Murmurs on the other line and she beamed, saying a quick 'bye', she followed the F4 to the back of the school as the crowd dispersed.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsukasa was especially happy that day, he couldn't believe it. That showed her. The wench, how dare she mess with him. That was what she deserved!

"Hey, yesterday you were all moody and now you're smiling like an idiot," Soujirou shook his head, "Poor guy, he's going crazy."

Tsukasa, in reply, threw a punch at him and yelled, "I am not going crazy. I'm just having a good day."

But he failed to notice someone following himself and his friends, a smirk plastered on the person's face. Only if he would have known….he could have saved himself.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The F4 sat down at their official table in the cafeteria chatting happily when they noticed a commotion. The four guys looked up curiously when their eyes widened, realizing who it was.

In walked Tsukushi, followed by 2 girls. Tsukushi grinning like an idiot while the others smiling seductively.

She stopped right at their table , her arms crossed in front of her chest as she smiled cockily, "Hey, ass." She greeted in annoyance at Tsukasa before turning to the other guys and greeting them happily.

"What do you want?" Tsukasa asked curtly, throwing her an annoyed glance.

"Well…….." She signaled the girls quietly, oblivious to the F4. They were still waiting patiently for her to continue.

In the flash of the eye, the two 'girls' pulled off their current, jeans and sweater outfits. And became two sexily dressed drag queens. They quickly got into their place, one behind Tsukasa and one next to him. When Tsukasa tried to get away, he found himself locked in one of the drag queen's arms.

One was getting ready to give him a peck on the cheeks while the other sat comfortably on his lap. The F4 was frozen in their seat. Different thoughts running through their minds…

Soujirou turned and whispered to the F2, his eyes still not leaving the hot scene, "Did she hire them to rape him?"

Akira looked at him blankly, "Here? That's just sick." And Rui just nodded as he sweat dropped.

And what about our heroine Tsukushi?

Tsukushi….well, Tsukushi got out a camera. And snap!

The flash blinded Tsukasa's eyes as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Thanks lover boy." She said, giving him a wink. The two drag queens got up form their comfortable positions, gave Tsukasa a peck on the cheeks and left, trailing behind Tsukushi.

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later….

On every billboard in Tokyo was a large picture of Tsukasa Doumyouji, sitting in the middle of a drag queen's love embrace while another sat on his lap. Under it was the words 'Love me, love me' written in large hot pink letters.

****

Ooooooooooooo

He looked like he could kill and that was the truth! Tsukasa was ready to kill anyone in sight, he was blowing up! That wench! His picture was on every billboard in Tokyo within the hour after he got 'harassed' by those drag queens.

He couldn't stand her! In fact, he hates her more than anyone or anything. The girl was a total bitch!

__

At least I'm not going to marry her. I would crawl in a hole and die before I married that wench. He thought to himself but that fact didn't seem to matter. _I'm going to get that wench back if it's the last thing I do!_

He's getting madder and madder just thinking about her. He couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to get his mind off what happened today. With that thought in mind, Tsukasa got in his car and droved towards the direction of Lust, a club where he and his friends were going to meet.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You look hot man." Akira commented upon reaching the bar and looking up to one of the many ' Love me' billboards.

"Yeah, you look mysterious and hot. I mean if I was a girl, I would totally understand why those girls, I mean, guys were all over you." Soujirou added, a cheeky smile appearing on his face as he cast Tsukasa a sideways glance.

Tsukasa only rolled his eyes and walked away. "The wench has gotten past the line this time!" He said walking towards the F4's usual VIP room.

Rui rolled his eyes as he sat down, "I'm sure it was her who totally crossed the line."

"What? You're taking her side?" Tsukasa asked, looking at Rui curiously. "No way, you guys are supposed to take my side. I thought you were my friends!"

"Dude, friends or no friends, you crossed the line and that's it." Soujirou replied as he motioned for the waiter to come get their drinks.

"I agree. I mean she is a girl and you go and dump water on her head in the middle of a restaurant." Akira commented, leaning back against his seat. "If I were her, I would have done worst."

"Whatever. I can't believe I'm being lectured about being gentlemanly from you two." Tsukasa replied, throwing his friends an aggravated scowl.

"What about us?" The playboys asked.

"You break everyone's hearts and here you are telling me I was being a jerk." Tsukasa replied, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

"Come on, dude, the chicks we date know that we're going to break up with them. Its not like we plan to break any hearts, they knew it was coming." Soujirou argued.

"Jiro? We? Dude, you're the ass not me." Akira commented as he stood up and walked towards the bar.

Next was Soujrou who followed Akira. "Oh and we never called you a jerk…..that was you." He said, winking and giving Tsukasa a smile.

Then there was two….

"I'm hungry." Rui said as he made his way out of the room, but before he could leave, the door flew open…..

And in walked a very happy Yuki with Soujirou at her waist. Followed by no one other than Tsukushi. Scowling and all.

Eyes went wide in recognition as Tsukushi saw who was in the room and as Tsukasa saw who walked in………..

Looks like it's going to be a long night.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

__

'What the hell? This is a conspiracy. Yuki probably planned it, she is very sneaky like that. I can't believe this, seeing that asshole's face absolutely ruined my night.'

Ugh. She gave a disgusted look towards Tsukasa's direction before turning away and staring out the window.

"Can everyone sit down?" Yuki asked, giving Tsukushi a pointed look.

"Why am I here?" Her friend replied, clearly annoyed.

"I don't want to see you either! And what's with that look? Its not like I invited you." Tsukasa stood up and made his way towards Tsukushi.

She stared up confidently at the boy towering her, giving him a cocky grin, she crossed her arms and said, "Oh god, looks like Medusa figured it out again. Yay! You win a prize. Go die, ass!"

She shot him another look as she poked his chest, "I never said you invited me so why don't you chill. Anyways, its not like I go out of my way to see you."

He narrowed his eyes at her before moving closer to her and crossing his arms, "Looks like you did this morning." The sentence was followed by a rather cocky smile.

"That. Idiot, was revenge. Ever heard of it? Oh wait….I forgot, words is a type of communication between people. Not dogs." Tsukushi replied, raising a winning eyebrow and walking out the door, but not before kicking Tsukasa….again…in the shin.

"Argh! You wench! Get back her!" And with at, he dashed after her, well, limped….very quickly.

Yuki turned to the three boys in the room, clapping her hands together, she beamed, "That went well!"

"Oh yeah, you could almost see the love oozing out of them." Soujirou and Akira replied rolling their eyes.

"You know how Tsukasa has a bad temper problem?" Rui asked, looking at the two playboys, who in reply, nodded their heads. "Well, if anyone else kicked him, they would have been a goner but somehow, he hasn't even harmed a single hair on that girl."

It was a good point…could it be…love?

The playboys sweat dropped. That would have been a miracle.

"I'll raise you guys a bet," Yuki began, "by the end of this month; I bet those two will be very in love. Head over heels."

"You're on!" The two playboys replied, giving each other a smile. "How about it Rui?"

The quiet boy, smiled, turning to Yuki, "I'm on your side."

Then he left, heading for his bed.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey! Come back here!" Tsukasa yelled after Tsukushi's retreating back as he tried to get her attention.

She turned around and gritted her teeth, "Oh look! Who would have thought? Master Doumyouji wants to talk to me?" Her voice reeked of sarcasm.

"We're not over." Tsukasa said, still rubbing his shin as he tried to balance on one foot.

Giving him a bored look, Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "I'm sure we're not." She turned around, getting ready to leave but before she could…..

Tsukasa had her against the wall, leaning over her, he whispered, "That hurt."

She looked up at him; eyes glowing with fire, "What? Your shin or your ego?"

"Nah, my heart." He stroked her face, feeling her shudder. "I think I'm falling in love with you Ms. Makino or should I say, Mrs. Doumyouji-to-be."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "What are you going to kiss me now? Like in some lame romance novel….please. What was that?"

He grinned, showing his dimple, "Nothing. I just want you to know that I can have you in the palm of my hands…if I ever wanted you, that is."

She scowled, leaning closer to him, "Well, Mr. Doumyouji, you're not bad." She slid her arms behind his neck and pulled him closer. Turning her heads sideways as though ready for a kiss and then…………kneeing him right in the gittles.

"Sure! In the palm of your hands, not if your groaning in pain at my feet. You pompous ass!" She yelled, walking towards her car.

"This is not over!" He yelled. His voice cracked because of the pain as he squeezed his knees together.

"Oh, but it looks like I've already won." She yelled back, giving him the finger.

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He scowled, wincing when he felt the pain. He couldn't believe it…this calls for the ultimate revenge….he was going to get her back no matter what!

"Why don't you just give it up? She always gets you back and doing twice the damage." Soujirou said, planting himself down across from Tsukasa.

"Yeah, dude, it's not like this is going to get you anywhere." Akira added. "And it's not like she would care unless you agree to marry her…"

He stopped when he noticed Tsukasa's face light up.

"Dude, it's not like you want to do that right? Dude?" Akira added, realizing he might lose the bet.

Soujirou realizing the situation, chimed in, "You should do that! It's not like you like her right?" He elbowed Akira, whispering into the confused boy's ear. And then the light showed…for all three of them.

It was clear what each had to do…..

And Tsukasa picked up his phone, pressing a few numbers.

"Mom?"

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How was that? I hope everyone's happy…please review! I'm sorry….if it sounds like I'm a homophobe. I really don't mean to be. Please don't be mad about that 'harassment' part.

Tsukushi: 2 and Tsukasa: 1.….but I think Tsukasa deserves a point deduction…since he was such a jerk….don't you?


	4. Joke's over

****

Four Letter Words- Joke's over.

By: BlackAmoria

Disclaimer: Same as usual. I own nothing…probably will never own anything…blah blah.

Thank you all reviewers! You guys are great!

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You know what this is? It's a conspiracy." Tsukushi said while animatedly waving her hands in the air.

Yuki sighed, shaking her head, "Tsukushi, this is not a conspiracy and the world is not against you."

"Well my parents are." Tsukushi replied, turning her head to get a better look at her friend. "Stop laughing, you would be freaking out too if this happened to you."

"I don't know," Yuki smiled, patting the spot next to her on the couch, "I mean, it's Tsukasa Doumyouji."

"Eww. Keep it to yourself, I'm not interested." Tsukushi waved her hand in the air, "He isn't as great as everyone thinks he is."

Yuki wiggled her eyebrows, "As great? So…you think he is kind of great?"

"No," Tsukushi argued, rolling her eyes, "He isn't great at all and I don't want to see him."

"I think you're scared." Yuki said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I mean, you have been nothing but a complete nightmare to that boy and now, I think you're expecting some kind of revenge."

"No, I'm not expecting anything at all. Hear that? Nothing at all. Nada. Zip." Tsukushi retorted, scoffing as she shook her head. "You're a joke Yuki, how could you say I was scared?"

"Then go. I mean, if it doesn't matter to you if you see him or not, then go. What's so bad about going?" Yuki replied, leaning her head to the side as if to get a better look at Tsukushi.

"What's so bad about not going?" Tsukushi replied, tilting her head backwards while looking at Yuki under her lashes.

Yuki sighed, "Then don't ask for my opinion. You always make your own anyways. I told you, pushing people's buttons aren't good but what do you do? You kick him in the groin."

Tsukushi sighed, groaing inwardly, "Are you talking about him, the bastard, or just plain people?"

"I'm talking about him. Go say sorry and maybe everything will be over." Yuki said, acting like it was the best solution in the world.

"Say 'sorry'? Excuse me, why in the world should I say sorry? HE is the one that started alt he trouble. I have nothing to do with this." Tsukushi argued, getting out of her seat and pacing once again.

Eyes glinting, Yuki smiled, "Tsukushi, are you afraid of what he thinks about you? Are you afraid he'll think that you are some stupid girl and not give you attention anymore?"

"What? No."

"Then why does saying 'sorry' matter so much?" Yuki asked, feigning innocence.

"Because it's not my fault. I didn't do anything, I am not the one at fault here, he started it." She continued to argue, dreading having to obey her parents' wishes and also looking like a complete fool in front of the very person that is the fool.

"You sound like a child, grow up. Come on, he's not that bad. He's kind of cute if you ask me." Yuki smiled, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Stop day-dreaming," Tsukushi said, turning around and letting out an exasperated sigh when she realized that her request would not be fulfilled, "Ok. I'll just leave then."

As she walked out of the door, she heard a voice behind her yell, "Go say sorry!"

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why are you so excited?" Akira asked, observing his friend as he smiled to the ladies who managed to catch his eye.

"Noth-" Tsukasa replied, but got cut off by Soujirou, "Why do you bother asking, it's about his fiancé. He is freaking obsessed with her."

Tongue in cheek, the duo smiled, much to Tsukasa's annoyance and Rui's amusement, "Speak of the devil." Soujirou said, standing up tall and fixing his attire.

The F4 turned, finding themselves face to face with an annoyed Tsukushi, walking down the street, pouting as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

As she walked pass the group, clearly not noticing them, a hand reached out to grab her wrist, "I wonder what is going on in that little brain of yours. It always seems like your either out of your mind or completely troubled. So here's my question: What's wrong with you?"

She stared at him, and cocked her head to one side, "I should be the one asking that question. Seriously, what are you thinking? Do you plan on torturing me for the rest of my life? Did I do something to you? Why are you doing this to me?"

"ME? Torturing you?" Tsukasa retorted, clearly annoyed, "You're the one kicking me in the shin, giving me the roughest time and you say I'm the one torturing you?"

"I don't want to fight with you. You are bringing my down to your childish level." She concluded, briskly ending the conversation and walking away.

Tsukasa stood there, walking her walk away, bewildered when suddenly he found himself running after her. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her after him.

"Let go of me!" Tsukushi shouted after him but he didn't let go. And they ran down the street shouting back and forth at each other as bystanders stared at them curiously.

"Where do you think they're going?" Akira asked, dotty-eyed, staring after the couple.

He was answered by Soujirou's constant "I can't lose this bet" mutters and Rui's yawn.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You are just the rudest person on the Earth, aren't you?" She asked, slowly walking after him--tired from all the running--as he held onto her by the wrist.

He didn't reply.

"Look, my wrist is sore, so can you let go of your death grip on my wrist?" She asked again, this time shaking her wrist out of his grasp but he didn't budge. Instead, Tsukasa turned her around facing her as he stared at her silently.

"Argh!" She screamed, rolling her eyes so far up he could have sworn it touched the clouds, "Why am I always stuck with people like this?"

A line of cruses, followed by some insults, a few smacks and the shaking of her wrist in order to get out of his grasp. And at that moment, Tsukasa felt like he was on Cloud Nine. Oddly, through her treatment and abuse towards him and his groin,--which he has to say was in pain throughout the night-- he was drawn to her. But he wouldn't admit that for the world.

From the way the wind was blowing her hair back to the way she was waving her hands in the air animatedly, it all seemed amazingly real. The way her nose cringes when she tries to make a point or the way she would bite her lip when she thought of insults, which were, of course, directed towards him. It was so deadly genuine and attractive, that when he saw the fire in her eyes, his heart would skip a beat. And for that moment, insults, curses and all. She seemed like an angel.

But only for a second.

He was slapped out of it when he realized he had pulled her along after him towards a beach just a few blocks away from downtown Tokyo. She stopped her shouts when she turned to find herself standing on the shore of a beautiful beach, the waves crashing against her feet. She looked up to find him staring at her and their eyes met.

"What do you want?" She said, finally pulling her wrist out of his "death grip".

"You're the most stubborn person I have ever met."

"And vice versa."

"You are so tiring. First you agree to this stupid engagement like you're some stupid puppet and now you are giving me a hard time?" he began, running his hand through his hair.

"That reminds me. What engagement? Apparently there is an engagement that everyone knows about except me! I didn't agree to anything, you did!" She started, calmly which then slowly turned into a tantrum.

"Will you calm down?"

"No! I can't stand this! Who are you? I don't even know who you are and now, everyone is talking about our marriage! I don't care what happens; you do something to fix the crap you started!"

"I started? You're completely out of your mind. I didn't start anything! Who do you think you are? Why are you blaming everything on me?" He argued, shaking his head and sighing in frustration as he walked away from her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me." She screamed, running after him.

"Oh really? Watch me!" He replied roughly, fastening his strides as she hurriedly ran after him, pulling him back by the hem of his shirt.

Rip. They both looked down to see her hanging onto what would have been his shirt. She bit her lips as her eyes widened and his eyes darkened.

"What the hell!" He screamed pushing her hands away as he walked away from her, muttering curses along the way.

"Hold on! You can't leave me here! I don't even know where we are!" She yelled, again trailing his long strides.

"Find your own way home!" He yelled, not turning around to look at her.

"Hey! You jerk!" Tsukushi screamed running after Tsukasa and clinging onto his arm when he shook her off.

He heard a bump followed by a little groan as he turned and saw Tsukushi on the ground, rubbing her ankle. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, here he was, wearing a ripped shirt and stuck with an annoying brat of a girl. So he turned and started to march away.

"Hey, come back here!" She screamed after him.

He didn't stop. "HEY! You're not planning to leave me here, are you?"

He turned, scratching his head, "You left me in the parking lot."

"But you pushed me." She reasoned, looking up at him.

"Well you kicked me. Twice."

She was at loss for words, "Well…I…I…you…I was in a hurry."

"Same here. So work it out yourself." He replied, walking away when he heard a few murmur of words and turned around to see Tsukushi trying to get up from her position on the ground. He smiled softly, seeing the pout on her face as she rubbed her ankle which he thought looked a little bit sore.

"God! You're such a pain! Here!" He yelled as he leaned down, turning his back to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Do you want to limp home?" He yelled, tapping his shoulder, "Here, get on."

"But you…you're."

"Fine. Work it out yourself. I'm leaving."

She bit her lip, pouting slightly, "Wait!"

He stopped. Turning around as he rolled shi eyes at her, groaning slightly out of frustration, "Hurry up."

She wrinkled her nose, indecisively before finally grabbing his shoulder and leaning her weight against him.

He got up and turned his head slightly to look at her face which he noticed was just centimeters from his. Blushing, Tsukasa turned away, "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for some obnoxious little brat."

"It was your fault too, you jerk."

He sighed, turning slightly to look at her, "If you fall now, I'm just going to leave you. So hold on tight."

With that, he held onto her thigh with his hands as she held tightly onto his shoulders, leaning her head closer to his hair. He turned when he felt her breathe against his neck and their eyes met.

Blushing, they turned away but still staying in their close proximity.

__

'He's not that bad, I mean, get rid of the hair, the temper, and the mean words and you have a really sweet guy.' Tsukushi cringed her nose, surprised at her own thoughts when she heard a groan from Tsukasa.

"You're heavy." Tsukasa muttered, lifting her up a little to keep her from falling off of his back.

She snapped out of her own reverie, rolling her eyes as she smacked him upside the head.

"Eh! Stupid woman! Do you want me to drop you?" He shouted, turning his head around to look at her.

"Then drop me down. I don't need you to carry me."

"Really? That's not what you said at the beach."

"I didn't ask now did I?" She argued, cocking her head so she could get a better view of his face.

He didn't reply instead just continued carrying her down the street. The couple, completely lost in their own world was oblivious to the envious stares they got from bystanders. To the world, Tsukasa and Tsukushi represented the perfect couple. Tsukushi holding onto Tsukasa's shoulder tightly as she leaned closer to his head as he held onto her legs, afraid of letting her fall. The two catching each other's gaze and bickering as they continued to share their close proximity, their faces red.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK.

"I think I have the hottest news, you won't believe it. The Makino Heiress and the Doumyouji Heir." The woman standing across the street said into her phone, continuously taking pictures of the couple.

"Just think about it. I could see the front pages already, 'The Prince and Princess: A Teenage Love story', I think it will make a lovely headline don't you think?"

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He came to a stop at the Makino's Mansion, short of breathe as he carried her into the house, smiling when he saw that she was still asleep. Tsukasa made a shushing gesture to the butler as the older man opened the door, motioning towards a smiling Tsukushi sleeping, head leaned against his shoulder.

"Here, I'll get the young miss off of you, young sir…" The Butler said politely, bowing as he held his arms out.

"No, it's fine. Just lead me to her room." Tsukasa said, shaking his head slightly, scared to wake Tsukushi up.

"Yes, young sir." The man bowed, turning on his heel to lead Tsukasa to the west wing of the house where Tsukushi's room was located.

The walk down the hallway seemed like it would take forever, especially to a tired Tsukasa who tried to hold on to Tsukushi as her weight kept slipping off his back. The Butler led him towards a room at the end of the hall, completely outcast from the others.

"Here you go; I'll send the maids up to help you tuck the Young Miss in." He said, holding the door open as he bowed one last time before leaving but Tsukasa held him back with his one free hand.

"No, its fine. I'll manage; I don't think she'll be a happy camper if the maids happened to woke her up." He said, smiling slightly showing his dimples.

The man nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Seeing that he was finally alone Tsukasa sighed, walking towards the bed and laying Tsukushi down.

He wrinkled his nose, looking down at Tsukushi as he tried to position her on the bed. Once he was finally satisfied with her position, he pulled off her shoes and tugged the covers over her body.

Tsukasa sighed wearily, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he leaned down to get a better look at her. Smiling, he reached up to tuck a loose strand of her behind her ear, whispering, "Good night, stupid woman."

He saw the clothes, noticing how neat and particular they were even after their little journey, or rather, his and his eyes glimmered. He reached down, pulling the covers off her, as he redid a few buttons and retied her skirt messily, ruining the neatness of her outfit. He ran his hand against her sleeves and the hem of her skirt, wrinkling them somewhat.

Finally satisfied with his little project as he tucked her in again, he made his way out of the room but not before leaving her a little note, using one of her lipsticks and her mirror. He chuckled slightly, re-reading what he had written, "She'll just die."

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She sat up form her bed, surprised when she realized that she was in her own room and not discarded at some random alley in the streets, _'Who knows? The jerk might have a good heart after all.'_

She got out of bed, stretching when she noticed something written on her mirror. Walking towards it, she arched her eyebrows, seeing the T.D. initial below it.

****

Stupid Woman:

You drooling pig, I carry you home and you drool all over my shirt while snoring into my ear. So as redemption for my loss (of my favorite shirt) I have a picture of you….naked. Just thank me later for having enough decency to put your clothes back on. Nice body. .

--T.D.

She screamed, fully trusting his words. _'That jerk, he would do something like this!'_ She bit her lip, walking towards her bathroom as she angrily slammed the door shut, "So much for 'good guy'."

And she laughed, bitterly, she can't believe for a moment she was attracted to that creep when all he wanted was revenge. "Well, you can't judge a book by its cover. And I thought he was a wimp."

So she took a shower to clear her head as she angrily bit her lip, planning to make sure Tsukasa doesn't get away with this… for lack of better words, assault.

"Doumyouji Tsukasa, you are going to get more than you bargained for."

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He smiled, fingering the picture on the newspaper, or every newspaper in Tokyo. Who would have thought she was so photogenic, she even looked cute shouting.

But he knew better, he's not going to let her push him around. Tsukasa Doumyouji is done being Mr. Nice Guy, from now on, Tsukushi will be at the receiving end of his torment.

Cute jokes over, Tsukasa Doumyouji is back. So much for not sinking to her level. So much for learning to control his anger, he's going to let her know what the leader of the F4 was capable of.

"Tsukushi Makino, joke's over."

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do you think it is time to let everyone know the big secret?" Chieko asked, slightly unsure of this decision.

"Of course, I've been waiting for something like this to happen. Now that everyone thinks they are in love. We might as well spill the beans." Keade replied, smiling to herself.

So she picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

"Make their engagement tomorrow's headline and start planning the party. I want this will be the event of the year."

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So? What do you think? I know, not very exciting and very lame. But come on, me lacking inspiration, this is the best I could come up with. .


	5. Food and Marriage

****

Four Letter Words- Food and Marriage.

By: BlackAmoria

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

Thank you reviewers.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The slight hustle bustle of the early morning amazed her as she stood at a corner in Tokyo's center; she smiled brightly as she skipped slowly towards a park just nearby, the wind blowing the hem of her skirt as she sat herself on one of the benches.

Her smile widened when she saw the early sun rising over one of the cherry trees, already filled with blossoms due to the arriving spring. The light shade of the sun reflected on each petal and created a soft pink glow, shimmering against the faces of the young school girls as well as couples walking under the trees, laughing to each other. Their eyes filled with love as they gazed admiringly at the blooms.

She fumbled for something inside of her bag, before pulling out a small camera; she slowly picked up her bag, bringing over her shoulder as she held the camera towards her chest, walking along the path. She felt a small breeze blow across her neck, throwing her slightly off guard and the moment she turned, she saw a figure.

A figure of a man, tall and gloomy, the aura he carried made him stick out like a sore thumb amidst the light calm aura the park held. His looks were those of refined old money, the type that one can only get if one's ancestors carried royal blood. His tall nose, large eyes, fair skin, tousled hair and body figure represented those of a prince and within those ten seconds, she felt her eyes following his back until he was out of sight.

And once he was gone, she noticed that not only her but as well as half the population in the park, sighed, eyes dreamy as each played with the thought that they were the one he was walking towards. And those ten seconds ended, each turned to continue their business, a smile plastered on their face.

She found herself smiling softly, although not as much as the giddy school girls whispering about the man. But her smiled faltered as she remembered something she had once been told by the most important man in her life, "Ten seconds, Tsukushi. Ten seconds is all it takes to change your life. Forever."

And then he was gone. His tan skin, his tall confident stance, his warm brown eyes, his cocky smile, the dimple that would appear when he smiled or the way he his eyes would squint when he laughed. The way he seemed to glow amongst the crowd, but she knew that wherever he was now, that dimple on his cheek would just appear a little more or the way his eyes glimmered would never be the same way they used to.

She was sure that wherever that wonderful guy was, he knew he was the happiest man in the world. And then, Tsukushi really smiled.

But how easily a smile could turn into a frown….

Oh god, it was too easy. Especially with the help of a very large headline, declaring her new "love".

She couldn't believe what the newspapers were saying, her and that pig? Ugh. Disgusting. This was all because of him, if he didn't make her fall, and the tabloids wouldn't have gotten a picture of them together. That jerk, he is going to pay! He's going to have to fix all of this!

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He walked out of the hotel, the heat of Tokyo's early spring seemed to surprise him, he couldn't remember a spring this hot in Tokyo since….ever. The sun seemed to glisten and burn as if it was glowing, celebrating a new event and the hustle-bustle of the crowd couldn't have been anymore cheerful or excited. Could it have been a big event? Some new pop star? He didn't know but he had a pretty good guess.

And he was never one to be wrong. Just exactly like he thought, the headline of every newspaper and magazine seemed to be declaring a new love, a new engagement and soon, a new wedding. The two young kids in the picture couldn't have looked anymore clueless. The boy he knew from tabloids and gossip, he had even seen him at large events, but the girl? He knew her all too well.

The auburn hair, pale skin, almond round eyes, he would have been able to pick her out among a crowd of a million look-a-likes. Who would have thought little tomboy Makino would have turned out this pretty?

He smiled, giving the vendor some money before taking the magazine and walking away with it, a smile on his face. He was about 6'2, tall, lean, he seemed to demand attention and that he was given. The more he seemed to move down the street, the more girls threw him curious glances, whispering giddily, letting their eyes follow him.

His tousled, caramel hair seemed to play with the sun's rays as his deep, brown eyes danced with contentment. Tokyo. Just like how he remembered it, minus the heat. The spring seemed to hold promises of a new beginning, seemed to hum quietly with the wind, and he knew that something was about to happen.

The man continued to look at the large picture; he had never been more amused in his entire life. Little Tsuki had a fiance? It couldn't be, the tomboy, cranky, rough and tough little girl had fallen in love? The idea itself sounded ridiculous. What kind of man would marry her? Love? Please. He knew better. After all, they were from the same background, and what had once happened to him would eventually happen to her.

He dreaded being here, he had thrown everything away to just get out of here, but here he was. Home. Japan, and as much as he hated facing the past, he knew he hadn't completely thrown everything away. Susumu Makino, after all, still had a baby sister. Susumu Makino still had a favor to return.

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you happy? This is your entire fucking fault!" She yelled, throwing the heap of newspapers and articles in his face.

He mumbled aggravated before knocking the stack off of his bed, onto the floor and rolling over onto his stomach. Tsukushi sighed, "The fuck! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He only covered his ears, blocking the noise out before peacefully snoring away. What the hell was she doing here anyways? It was too early I the morning for her to bother him, especially in his room, in his house…oh god! This woman, she gets crazier and crazier every time.

She groaned, kicking the floor before going over towards his bed and jumping on him, full force. Smack down. Whatever you want to call it, that's what the little lady did. She felt him react, jumping slightly against her weight and smiled, victoriously.

He groaned slightly before pushing her off of him and returning back to bed, but she wasn't one to give up. Therefore once again she backed away, getting off of the bed and moving towards the door.

Tsukasa grinned sheepishly in his sleep, maybe he had gotten on that damn girl's nerves so much she decided to leave. Good for her. He didn't want to admit it, but the little boy in him actually liked their fights, it reminded him of having a playmate, some type of toy. So for now, he'll keep the little girlie around, maybe she'll serve as a….

OOMPH! He let out the sound before he could finish his thoughts and his eyes flashed open, and then he lazily groaned, knowing all too well the light weight leaned against his side. But again he shook her off; maybe if he was unresponsive, she would eventually go away.

OOMPH!

OOMPH!

So they continued Tsukushi with her tackling and Tsukasa trying to ignore it but by the seventh time, the boy had to admit he was sore. Maybe even bruised. Until he heard her light footsteps approaching him, ready to jump did he turn to lay on his back, grabbing her the moment she jumped to hit his body. Finally deciding to put an end to her craziness and his abuse.

She screamed in shock at how close they actually were and he smiled, smugly, proudly declaring to her face "What now? I won" and she couldn't stand it. Tsukushi Makino had never hated anyone, it had always been annoyance, Tsukushi simply didn't know the word "hate". The girl had been to busy with her own life to care but never in her life had she hated someone so much, never had she hated anyone as much as she hated Tsukasa Doumyouji.

Tsukasa Doumyouji sure was her first for everything. Tsukushi thought dryly, glaring at him under her lashes. The first man…no…boy she hated. Her first fiance, by force and of course, he would soon to be her first husband unless she could put a stop to this madness.

__

'What's best to do in this type of situation?' Her face seemed to glow his excitement as she decided how to get out of his hold, so she struggled. Shaking her shoulders, kicking her legs, leaning forcefully side to side, and form the way a vein seemed to pop on his forehead, she knew he was annoyed.

Annoyance and determination battled each other on his face and swiftly, Tsukasa turned over, lying himself on top of Tsukushi. He felt her stiffen under him and smile cockily, dropping his whole weight on her petite form.

"Ugh! Get off me! You stupid, stupid, stupid boy!" She yelled, however it was muffled because of the way his chest was against her face. So he acted like eh couldn't hear anything.

She screamed, tried to kick, moved and wiggled angrily under him but he only let more of his weight fall on her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, letting her childish side get the better off her, she kicked, flopped, doing whatever she could to get out. She couldn't lose. She hated losing and she knew this whole bunch of crap he was trying to pull about sleeping was a game.

That asshole and his ego! She would show him, this Tsukushi Makino never loses!

The one-sided struggle went on forever until she was completely worn out, she let out an indignant huff and sighed angrily, her eyes widening when she heard a soft thrill of laughter coming out of him.

"You want to leave?" He mumbled, his head leaning against the pillow above her head, "Say uncle."

"I will not say uncle! Never! Never, you hear?"

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She angrily grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it in her mouth, followed by a stick of chocolate. Grumbling angrily and cursing every now and then, still angry about the day's events. How dare he do that? What an ass! Him and his ego. That's all he cares about.

Ugh! It made her blood boil thinking about how she wasted her whole morning.

"Nothing beats way the pain of nothing getting anywhere with your fiance like popcorn and chocolate eh?" Yuki laughed from the door, "that's disgusting; I can't believe you can eat that."

"Shut up. I don't want to talk." Tsukushi grumbled, turning her attention back to the TV. "Can you believe him? Ugh! He is such a jerk!"

Yuki laughed, still leaning against the door frame, "Is this because he didn't give you attention? Or is it about the whole, he-tried-to-suffocate-me thing?"

"No. And I could have died thank you very much!" Tsukushi yelled, grabbing another fistful of popcorn.

"You like it when he notices you. You want to kiss him. You want to hug him, Love him and marry him." Yuki chanted while Tsukushi threw her a disgusted look, "If you're going to make fun of me, be original."

Her best friend ignored the comment, "I can't believe you said uncle." A round of laughter, "This is too great!"

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Congratulations, man! So a score on the scoreboard for Tsukasa." Akira chanted. Clinking glasses with his friend. Tsukasa was smiling like a little boy who just got the best toy in the world.

Tsukasa only laughed, "I know. I'm too great." The F3 turned to look at each other and sweat dropped. The latter only shrugged, "You know it too." He smiled one last time before grabbing another handful of popcorn and throwing it in his mouth, followed by a stick of chocolate.

"I think you are the only person who eats like that." Soujirou commented, while Rui nodded, followed by Akira. Rui crunched his nose in disgust before nodding at the bag of popcorn, "I heard somewhere that if someone and you love the same weird food ensemble then you'll be pretty fitting as a couple. Its something about the attraction and bond between those two, like how they compliment each other."

"What? Where?" Akira asked in disbelief.

Rui scratched his head, "umm…the food network? I don't know. Maybe I dreamt it."

Tsukasa shrugged in reply, "I'm special and who knows? Maybe there is someone out there who is just as special as me," he laughed, "if there was someone who eats exactly like this; I would marry them in an instant."

"What if it was a guy?" Soujirou asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tsukasa knotted his eyebrows, "Then Rui is full of crap."

Soujirou laughed, chuckling at the idea, "That's how love starts--food. The foundation of every relationship." And the four laughed. Maybe, just maybe, popcorn and chocolate might just do the trick.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****

Sorry for the slow update. I've been busy I guess. With a bunch of crap. So as always, please read and review, maybe it would get me to write more and faster too. The more, the better!


End file.
